In response to queries of Web applications, Web servers typically temporarily store cached data (e.g., copies of Web documents associated with popular information) in temporary storage. In general, multiple cache servers are utilized to store the cached data to increase storage capacities and to secure data integrity. However, certain changes to these cache servers may present problems for using the cached data. For example, adding a new cache server or removing a cache server from the multiple cache servers may cause mismatching between the cached data and the multiple cache servers. This mismatch may, for example, increase the Web servers' response time to the queries.